Data networks include network elements, such as network routers and switches, to forward data packets in the networks. Increasingly, web programmers use network support tools and services, such as software defined network (SDN) applications, to define and configure the data networks, including the network elements. Network programming languages related to the suite of Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) standards have evolved into powerful web programming tools useful for constructing web pages, navigating the Internet, and the like, but fail to empower web programmers with an efficient way to configure, control, and manage network elements in the Internet.